Changes
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: ¿quién dijo que los cambios eran buenos? pues quien haya sido seguro no sabia de casos como este. HoroXRen junté los dos primeros caps. para hacer uno solo que fuera más largo por lo que ahora hay un capítulo 2 totalmente nuevo
1. Chapter 1

Y al fin, después de tanto caminar lo encuentra. Es el lugar perfecto para resolver ese problema que hacia meses le causaba incluso jaquecas pues es un lugar tranquilo, desértico y alejado de todo shaman orgulloso dueño de un espíritu guerrero.

- _esto que siento, no puede ser, y si lo es, entonces, entonces_ -comienza a ordenar sus pensamientos, tal ves no del modo que le hubiera gustado pero al fin y al cabo es la primera ves que se sienta a pensar sobre ello detenidamente si es lo que me temo, entonces, será mejor que…´

Pero el gusto de sentirse tranquilo le dura poco, pues poco a poco las pisadas se hacen más audibles y en unos instantes las voces también; apenas había logrado acomodar un poco sus ideas cuando ya estaba por regresar al lugar donde se toparía cada tres pasos con el causante de todo el problema.

- _demonios, a este ritmo jamás lograré encontrar una solución_ y es que en verdad la necesita, pues lo que siente por él le hace verse cada ves más envuelto en un velo de confusión e incertidumbre.

-¿dónde diablos te habías metido?- se asoma Anna por el horizonte- aún tienes mucho trabajo en la posada, los pisos todavía no están brillando- se ve muy molesta y lo primero que debes aprender sobre una mujer como ella es a nunca hacerlas enfadar.

-si- rió nervioso- lo lamento, ahora voy- se incorporó y dio unos pasos antes de encontrarse de frente con Ren.- ¿_y él a que vino?, tal vez, tal vez le importo_ pero rápidamente este pensamiento se convierte en uno más pesimista -_no, eso es imposible_

-nos tenias preocupados Hoto Hoto, jiji- ahora llega Yoh con una tranquilidad exagerada

-no creo que a todos- su voz muestra un dejo de tristeza- Y NO ME DIGAS HOTO HOTO, SOY HORO HORO- lanza un golpe a la nuca del relajado Yoh

Anna comienza a caminar en vista de que nadie más hace algo por regresar a la posada a cumplir sus exigencias. Al verla los demás la imitan, pero los pasos de la sacerdotisa son veloces, por ello Yoh acelera, pues sabe que es él quien recibirá el castigo más fuerte de no llegar pronto a casa, los otros dos por su parte caminan con soltura a un ritmo conveniente para no fatigarse, ya que saben que de todas formas ya no hay mucho que se pueda hacer por salvar la situación.

Los pies chocar contra el piso, es lo único que se escucha además del ocasional tintineo de algún complemento en el vestuario; un silencio incomodo llena del todo la atmósfera, pero esa es la única forma decente de pasar un rato con él, la otra es demasiado agresiva incluso para pensarlo.

Y sumido en sus pensamientos va el joven del norte sin prestar atención a su entorno, es por eso que cae al tropezarse con algo.

Sentado en el suelo para recuperarse del dolor le ve alejarse; aún no se explica por que estaba con el equipo de búsqueda y rescate de Funbari onsen, pero el poder verlo en cualquier momento y bajo cualquier circunstancia siempre le hace sentirse bien; agacha la mirada para sobarse la espinilla y es entonces que se topa con la razón de su caída.

-espera- corre hacia Ren llevando entre manos ese extraño artefacto que acaba de encontrar

Ren hace caso más por inercia que por otra cosa y voltea, ahora su mirada se posa en el aparatillo, el cual arrebata de las manos de su "dueño" sin reserva alguna, la osada acción merece un castigo así que Horo se prepara para el combate, entre amenazas por ambos lados y un brusco movimiento el artefacto se rompe, dejándolos a ambos tirados, es como si hubieran estado en el medio de una gran explosión, excepto por que nada explotó realmente.

ooooo

-¿Cómo que lo perdiste?- Gritonea Shalona a la pequeña Milly- ¿ahora como vamos a conseguir esa fortuna?

-lo lamento- llora la niña- pero- se tranquiliza- ni siquiera sabemos para que sirve

-claro que sabemos- adopta una pose más heroica- ese aparato puede cambiar de cuerpo las almas de dos shamanes

ooooo

Poco a poco Ren abre los ojos, se levanta un poco aturdido, y se sacude, pero sigue sintiéndose raro, mira sus manos.

- _estas no son mis manos_ -sorprendido por esto se mira mejor- _mis piernas son más largas y … no puede ser _- se lleva las manos a la cabeza para despejar toda duda, palpa su cabellera y encuentra lo que suponía, una banda atada alrededor de su frente - _no puede ser_ -Se repite a si mismo, aún no puede creerlo, debe ser un sueño.

-¿Que pasó?- Horo también se ha levantado y algo mareado se lleva las manos a la cabeza- NOOOOOOO, MI CINTA SE PERDIÓ

-IDOTA!!- es increíble que sea eso lo que le preocupe- eso es lo que menos importa ahora- parados uno frente al otro

-QUE?!- al fin lo nota- ¿que haces con mi cuerpo?- se mira nuevamente y al igual que Ren hizo antes palpa todo cuanto puede- ¿que significa esto? por que estoy en tu cuerpo?

ooooo

-¿cuanto más piensan tardar?- refunfuña Anna- Manta, sal a buscarlos, ya me estoy cansando de esos dos

-si Anna- era la única respuesta que podía dar

-Annita, no te precipites, ya verás como llegan- da un sorbo a su jugo- alguno de estos días, jijiji

ooooo

-Ren...¿AHORA QUE VAMOS A HACER!!?-cualquiera que hubiera visto a Ren actuar de esta forma lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de creérselo

-Primero…- se acerca a su compañero- deja de actuar ridículamente mientras estés metido en mi cuerpo- da un paso más-y segundo ¡¡ya no lo manosees!!- dice al ver que Horo ya lleva rato sin dejar de tocas por doquier

-Lo siento, es que no me acostumbro a tener unos músculos tan pequeños- se burla sabiendo que no es verdad, pues los músculos de Ren son perfectos, bien formados y de buen tamaño

-¿Qué dijiste?- está tan molesto por estar atrapado en otro cuerpo que sin pensarlo dos veces busca su cuchilla para hacer añicos al ainu, aunque sin éxito, lo único que encuentra entre sus ropas es el que Pilita talló.- _lo olvidaba, ahora no sé si puedo usar a Basón_

Ambos se miran fijamente esperando que el otro lance el primer golpe pues los dos se han dado cuenta que no pueden usar sus habilidades como shamanes, al menos no por ahora.

-Ren, Horo Horo- se oye una voz en la lejanía- Ren, Horo Horo- se vuelve a escuchar

-_es Manta, seguramente Anna lo mandó por nosotros, tengo poco tiempo para pensar en una solución_- no cambia su posición pero si su mirada, la cual fija en el piso para poder pensar mejor, pero antes que haya encontrado una respuesta

-¿Qué pasa?- sonríe de lado- ¿es que acaso tienes miedo…insecto?- La actuación de Horo como Ren es tan perfecta que hubiera confundido a la misma Jun

-Jajaja, c..chicos- dice Manta nervioso al encontrarlos en tal situación, temiendo porque uno de ello volque su ira contra su persona, o mejor dicho, porque Ren volque su ira contra él.- Anna me mando a buscarlos- aún no se ha dado cuenta de nada

Horo comienza a caminar sin decir nada, con una actitud bastante seca, rara de su parte, pero Ren ha comprendido el plan, lo que debe Hacer es tratar fingir ser el shaman de hielo, pero es demasiado difícil, así que se limita a caminar detrás de todos mirando hacia abajo mientras por su mente atraviesan un sinfín de recuerdos de los momentos que ha vivido junto a su antiguo compañero de equipo para poder darse una idea de cómo actuar.

ooooo

Después de mucho caminar, Shalona y las demás llegan al lugar donde Milly cree haber perdido el dichoso objeto, a ese mismo lugar donde Horo apenas pudo comenzar a poner en orden lo que siente por Ren.

No hay tiempo que perder pues ya está anocheciendo, así que la búsqueda se efectúa de inmediato, levantando piedras, trepando árboles, etc.

-Demonios, alguien me las va a pagar- toma la única pieza que logra encontrar- aunque…- se detiene a pensar por un instante- ese alguien que lo haya utilizado va a necesitar algo que lo vuelva a la normalidad- sonríe triunfante- y entonces estará dispuesto a pagar lo que sea- sus compañeras aplauden ante la resolución de su ex-líder

-Que bien- replica la pequeña del grupo- ahora solo hay que encontrar a las personas que lo usaron e ir por el otro objeto.

-Si… bien- dice Sally reflejando miedo en su voz- sobre el otro artefacto- da un respiro para tomar valor- lo vendí

-¿QUE!!?- gritan las demás al unísono

ooooo

Hacía ya rato que el sol había salido y los rayos que se filtraban a través de la ventana chocando contra las blancas sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Ren (recuerden que es Horo) le avisaban que era hora de despertar.

-Mmmhh – se estira el chico- parece que me quedé dormido más de la cuenta- se levanta para comenzar a vestirse- será mejor que me apresure, tengo muchas cosas que hacer si no quiero que Anna me castigue- se escucha el gruñir de su estómago- pero antes voy a desayunar.

Apenas ha dado unos pasos hacia la puerta alguien toca dos veces antes de entrar, es Ren en el cuerpo de Horo, se le ve exhausto y muy, muy molesto debido a que Anna le ha confundido y el pobrecillo tuvo que hacer todas las tareas de Horo.

-Jajaja, creo que esto de ser tú comienza a agradarme- lo ve quitarse el mandil

-No te acostumbres- le arroja el mandil- Anna salió, así que es tu turno para hacer las cosas

-No es justo, ni siquiera he desayunado- Ren le mira haciéndole entender que no tiene otra alternativa, aunque su mirada no se ve igual de profunda proyectada en esos alegres ojos negros.- Esta bien, esta bien, no te esponjes- sale de la alcoba- pero si me muero de hambre vendré a jalarte las patas por la noche- refunfuña al cerrar la puerta

En el pasillo se encuentra con Yoh, quien va tarareando una canción, al verlo hace a un lado sus audífonos y saluda.

-Buen día Ren

-¿Ren? A sí?- señala su rostro con el dedo- yo soy Ren

-Jijiji, ¿Pero que te paso?- dice sorprendido por su conducta- ¿Por qué llevas puesto eso? Y- mira hacia la habitación de la que le vio salir- por qué estabas en la habitación de Horo?

-_Es cierto, ser Ren todo el tiempo es aburrido, pero Yoh es mi amigo, no creo que tenga nada de malo decirle la verdad_- después de meditarlo se decide- pues verás, ayer encontré un…

-No encontró nada- empuja a su "amigo" (si es que un amigo es alguien con quien pelear todo el tiempo) hacia la cocina- Ren me estaba ayudando a lavar la loza- le dirige una sonrisa a Yoh.

-Me alegra saber que se llevan mejor- se coloca nuevamente sus audífonos- nos vemos

Ambos agitan la mano en señal de despedida al ver a Yoh partir.

-No te atrevas a decirle a nadie lo que ocurrió- amenaza Horo (Ren)- solo armaras alborotos- se da media vuelta, entra a la cocina y toma un frasco de leche- hoy encontraré la forma de volver a mi cuerpo

-Espera un momento- le arrebata la leche, haciéndolo creer que es algo importante lo que dirá- sonreíste- tras esto el pobre recibe un fuerte golpe que le deja inconciente.

-_Ese cabeza de hielo tiene razón, pero fue solo por lo que él hizo ayer por mi ante el enano, sí, solo por eso_- toma otro frasco de leche pues el anterior ha quedado derramado por toda la cocina tras tremendo puñetazo- levántate Hoto, y procura actuar como yo mientras estés en mi cuerpo, de lo contrario sufrirás como nunca.

-esta bien- se para- pero lo mismo te digo- toma un trapo para limpiar la leche al momento que su compañero sale con rumbo al jardín- _además, si actúa como yo es seguro que lo pueda volver a ver sonreír_

ooooo

-Esto es lo que haremos- dice Lilly mientras señala una pizarra ubicada en el centro de inteligencia del escuadrón de guerra de las Lillys- nos separaremos en dos grupos, el primero buscara a los shamanes que usaron el aparato; el segundo se dedicará a encontrar lo que Sally vendió, y yo…- se acomoda los anteojos- organizaré todo desde nuestra base de operaciones, ¿ENTENDIDO?

-SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR

-ANDANDO

-SIIII


	2. Chapter 2

-Que mal, ahora no solo tengo que limpiar la cocina sino que tengo que lidiar con esto de ser Ren- chilla mientras termina de lavar la loza- además, con todo esto no creo poder poner en orden lo que siento por él.- suspira- ni hablar, tendré atender después ese asunto.

-Hola de nuevo Ren¿aún no terminas de ayudar a Hoto Hoto?- entra Yoh a la cocina

-_Veamos¿qué diría Ren en esta situación?_- Sale de la cocina- no aún no, es que terminaré de hacer todos sus labores, porque creo que es un gran chico que merece un poco de descanso _bueno, no creo que sea eso lo que diría pero tenía ganas de hacerlo­_-ríe para si.

-Es raro oírte decir eso, jiji- se sienta a la mesa- pero bueno, supongo que es normal, después de todo te preocupas mucho por él

­-¿Que me preocupo por él?- se sienta junto a su amigo

-¿No lo recuerdas?, como aquella ocasión en la que…- comienza la narración- nos dirigíamos a Duringo y al atravesar las montañas nos encontramos rodeados de nieve, entonces Horo Horo comenzó a deslizarse con su tabla de snowboard, parecía muy divertido. Pero teníamos que continuar, por lo que decidió quedarse un tiempo más, cosa que pareció no agradarte en lo absoluto pues durante lo que restaba de trayecto no paraste de hablar de él

-¿Enserio?- interrumpe

-¿De verdad no recuerdas cuan angustiado estabas el tercer día de su ausencia? Incluso pensaste en irlo a buscar- coloca sobre la mesa el vaso vacío y se levanta- por eso siempre he pensado que son grandes amigos- respira hondo- ahora tengo que regresar al entrenamiento o Anna me hará pedazos.- llora cascaditas.

-Horo se queda solo, sentado a la mesa, tratando de imaginarse a Ren preocupado por él.

-_Es extraño que Ren se preocupara tanto por mi al grado de querer ir a buscarme, tal vez es lo mismo que sucedió en aquella ocasión, supongo que se verá igual de lindo preocupado que cuando sonrió, aunque fue en mi cuerpo_- de pronto el teléfono suena sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿diga? Hola Pilika- dice emocionado

-Hola ¿Ren?

-_cierto, el no contestaría así _

-Me comunicas con mi hermano, por favor

-No está pero puedes dejar el recado conmigo

-Bien- aún extrañada por su amabilidad decide contarle a él el motivo de su llamada- solo quiero saber si vendrá mañana para mi cumpleaños

-_Espero volver a tener mi cuerpo para mañana _

­-¿Ren? Aún estas allí?

-Sí, yo le digo que hablaste, no te preocupes

-De acuerdo, hasta luego

-Adiós

ooooo

-¿Ahora que haremos Basón? ya está anocheciendo y no he conseguido encontrar algo que me vuelva a la normalidad, además la gente se comporta más amable al confundirme con ese tonto ainu

-Calma señorito¿por que no trata en ese lugar?- señala una extraña tienda llena de artículos esotéricos muy escondida al final de la calle

-De acuerdo, entremos- después de algunos pasos dentro de la tienda abre una cortina que se encuentra a la entrada de una pequeña habitación donde yace la dueña de dicha tienda- buenas tardes, quisiera saber…

-¿Si hay una solución a tu problema en esta tienda?

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Hijo mío, soy una adivina- dice con tono misterioso- _en realidad todos vienen por lo mismo_- se acerca a su cliente para verlo mejor- ¿Horo Horo? Acaso ¿no te sirvió ese brebaje para dormir mejor?- cambia de inmediato su tono por uno más confianzudo

-_Que lugares tan extraños frecuenta ese baka_ No es eso, sucede que ayer pasó algo muy extraño, tal vez no me crea

-Cuéntame, estás en confianza

-Pues verá, en realidad yo no soy Horo Horo, sino Ren Tao sucesor de la gran dinastía Tao y estoy atrapado en este cuerpo

-Veo que no dormir te ha afectado mucho, mejor decídete a declararle tu amor a esa persona que te quita el sueño- le toma una mano- no puedo estar atendiendo tus problemas de sueño siempre

-Es verdad, no soy Horo Horo- logra soltarse – espere un minuto- se sonroja- dijo ¿declararle mi amor?_ ¿A quien¿en quien piensa ese bobo?_

-Si, creo que eso es mejor que andar pensando en ella cada noche

-¿En ella¿_De verdad podrá ser que Horo Horo esté enamorado de alguien?_- El pobre muchacho sentía que no podría mantenerse levantado mucho tiempo más pues sus rodillas temblaban ante la posibilidad de que alguien le gustara tanto a Horo

ooooo

Después de aquella desagradable experiencia lo único que puede tranquilizar al chino es un buen baño que le ayude a despejar sus pensamientos. Camina por el pasillo de la pensión lentamente mostrando en cada paso cuan pensativo está; hasta que al fin se encuentra en el baño, lo primero que se quita es la banda sobre la frente, a la cuál aún no se acostumbra; una vez desnudo coloca una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-_No puedo imaginar de quien estará enamorado_- recuerda las palabras de aquella mujer- _que tonto fui, en algún momento llegué a pensar que tal vez…_-aprieta puños y dientes- _pero seguro que él piensa en una linda chica, no en…en un hombre_- Ren podía engañar a cualquiera demostrando su desprecio por el shaman de hielo, más no podía engañarse a sí mismo y hacía ya unos meses que sabía exactamente que lo que sentía por su compañero era algo tan fuerte que lo empujaba a arriesgar cualquier cosa por él, a preocuparse por su felicidad, a repasar cada noche cada uno de sus gestos pues los había memorizado todos y aunque al principio no le fue fácil admitir que estaba enamorado de un chico decidió dejar todo tal cual y esperar a que algo sucediera, pero ahora un dolor en su pecho se deja sentir al momento que entra al agua- que tonto…

-¿acabas de llegar y ya me estas insultando?

-BAKA¿Qué haces aquí? - se espanta el recién llegado

-Pues que más, tomo un baño

-_Que pregunta más boba_- se calma al sumergirse un poco más en el agua.

-Estas muy pensativo tiburón- espera su respuesta/ insulto, pero esta nunca llega, así que le mira detenidamente, es seguro que algo le molesta- _me gustaría saber que le pasa, pero no va ser tan fácil que me lo diga_- arroja un poco de agua a la cara de su acompañante pero tampoco hay respuesta, así que decide preguntar algo- ¿encontraste alguna forma de regresar a la normalidad?

-¿crees que de ser así no te hubiera dicho algo ya¿crees que es agradable estar todo un día en tu cuerpo?- molesto se levanta para salir del baño y tomar su ropa para irse derecho a su alcoba.

-¿_que le habrá pasado?­_- mira hacia la puerta- será mejor que yo también salga del baño- camina hasta donde dejó la ropa que llevaba puesta, peor está ya no está, en cambio hay un short azul oscuro, una polera y una cinta igualmente oscura con una delgada línea más clara que sube y baja.

ooooo

-_No creo poder conciliar el sueño esta noche­_- se levanta del fotón y camina fuera de su habitación, cierra la puerta y se recarga sobre la pared con la mirada hacia el techo, de pronto baja la mirada para encontrarse con un espejo que iba a ser colocado en el cuarto de baño pero que por alguna razón quedó olvidado en ese lugar, se acerca para mirarlo- seguro a Yoh no le dio tiempo de colocarlo- lo levanta un poco y ve su rostro, o mejor dicho el rostro de Horo reflejado en este- debería quitarse más seguido esa cinta, el cabello que cae sobre su frente lo hace ver más maduro

-¿Tu crees?

-Ya te gustó aparecer de la nada

-En el baño tú fuiste quién apareció

-Pero estabas muy silencioso

-_Me alegra ver que ya tiene ánimos para discutir _

- Y ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Pues, creo que sería mejor que cada uno se pusiera la ropa que le corresponde

-_No me había dado cuenta de que volví a ponerme la misma ropa de siempre_- baja la vista para observarse mejor y se da cuenta de que la ropa que regularmente usa luce mucho más apretada colocada sobre el cuerpo de Horo- ¿Solo eso?

-También creo que deberías dormir en mi alcoba, para que no sospechen y…_esto si va a ser difícil­_- extiende su mano para darle una cinta con un adorno un poco más complicado que el que tiene la que normalmente usa- toma, será mejor que te la pongas y la uses todo el día de mañana, de lo contrario Pilika se sentirá mal

-¿Qué? – no entiende a lo que se refiere

- Mañana es su cumpleaños y le prometí que iría, esperaba poder recuperar mi cuerpo pero…

-ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE MAÑANA TENGO QUE IR A HOKKAIDO PARA LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE UNA MOCOSA!!

-No llames así a mi hermana, y si, eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo- ante la mirada de desaprobación que observa como respuesta a su petición no puede hacer menos que amenazarlo –Si no vas podría decirle a Tamao que me gusta para que cuando recuperes tu cuerpo te persiga por el resto de tu vida

-No te atreverías

-Sabes que sí- sonríe triunfante pues se ha dado cuenta que ha ganado

-Esta bien, mañana iré, pero tu buscaras un método para regresar a tu cuerpo- se dirige a la habitación de Horo para dormir lo que queda de la noche- pero ya me las pagarás cuando todo esto termine.-refunfuña al pasar junto a él

ooooo

-Estoy segura que fue a ella a quien se lo vendí- dice Sally

-Bien, pues vayamos por el aparato- responde Milly, pero al llegar a la tienda a la cuál vieron entrar a la mujer se dan cuenta de que ya está cerrada- tendremos que esperar hasta mañana, y estábamos tan cerca, solo espero que Shalona y Elly encuentren pronto a quienes usaron el artefacto para cambiar de cuerpos.


End file.
